Arms Of The Ocean
by TheCrimsonBlades
Summary: After making a deal with a warlock, Katherine sends Elena back to the 1800s in order to get her out of the way and pursue what she came to Mystic Falls for in the first place. Elena finds herself falling for the Salvatores all over again, but one stands out more than the other. Will Elena be able to choose Damon despite all the bad things he is certain to do in the future?
1. Chapter 1: A New Victorian

**_A_/_N_**

**_Hi there! Welcome to my TVD fanfiction! I'm really excited for this one, because TVD has very recently become my guilty pleasure. Therefore, I can't wait to consume myself in this story. _**

**_Disclaimer/Warnings - I do not own TVD or any of the amazing characters. Some of the characters may seem a tad bit OOC. Don't hate me for it please. If I drop off the face of the earth while writing this, don't worry. I'll be back!_**

**_Now, with that out of the way, enjoy!_**

* * *

**A New Victorian**

_"Miss. Petrova, you are aware of the effects this spell could have, correct?" The warlock asks with a worried tone dripping from his Swiss tongue. As a servant of nature, he has never even thought about using a spell that could mess up the life of another. But the woman in front of him was fairly persuasive, offering him the one thing he had always dreamed of. Eternal life._

_Yes, the warlock had grown out of practice, finding it too dangerous to pursue. But being human wasn't quite on his to-do list. No, he wanted to be supernatural. Stronger, faster. He wanted to be a vampire. And Katerina could give it to him._

_Katherine laughs, patting the man's shoulder in reassurance. "Oh, I'm aware. Don't you worry, I'll be sure to finish my business before the next full moon. The girl must, however, be out of the way. This was the first thing I thought of."_

_"Make sure you come back here on the night of the full moon. If you are incapable of this, the lives of people and supernatural alike will be altered for the worse. You would end up in that tomb in the church just like all those other vampires."_

_The set vampire smiles mischievously, throwing her curly locks over a delicate shoulder. "I'm _very _capable. Trust me."_

* * *

Bird's song pierces through the morning fog, sending a wake up call to the sleeping animals in the forest. Sunlight trickles through the overhanging branches like rain through a weak spot in a roof. The rays dance on the ground, fallen leaves glowing as color reflects off of them.

However, one small little ray doesn't reach the dusty forest floor, instead radiating off of smooth olive skin. A girl, no older than 17, lays sleepily in her pajamas. Her navy plaid shorts and soft pink tank top leave her exposed to travelers who do not think twice to continue on the dirt road that sits a few feet beside her.

Her long brown hair blankets her shoulders, comforting her as she sleeps soundly, unaware of her new surroundings. It wasn't until a curious fox approaches her, it's white tipped ears perked and black orbs observing it's new found obsession.

The wet nose of the creature runs along Elena's arm, inhaling her sweet rosy scent mixed with the roughness of dirt. The chilling sensation that drove up her arm caused her nerves to tense, and her deep brown eyes to pop open in alarm.

A squeal erupts from her throat as she sees the small red carnivore, scaring it off in mere seconds. Elena gets to her feet, brushing off dirt and leaves as she takes in the area. The woods... how did she get to the woods? She was no where near the woods the previous night.

In fact, Stefan had come to tuck her in before she went to sleep. And there was no way someone had carried Elena there. She isn't a very deep sleeper. So how was this possible.

The sound of wheels caught Elena off guard, and she quickly swiveled around to spot a black carriage being carted by a snow white horse on a dirt path. Carriages? Since when do people in Mystic Falls ride in carriages? As far as Elena knew, there were no Amish people in this area, so that thought was cancelled out quickly.

There was a small squeak as the carriage came to a halt and the door flew open. A woman about Elena's age hopped out, her blue eyes wide in horror as she observed Elena's attire. She, herself, was wearing a fluffy blue dress with white slippers. Her blonde curls flew behind her as she ran towards Elena, absolutely winded from running about 3 meters.

"Oh, dear! Darling what ever are you doing out here? And with no clothes on?" Her delicate voice smoothed out as she caught her breath, gently grabbing Elena's hand with her own dainty digits. "You must come with me at once. We will see to it that you get a proper dress and some breakfast. Oh dear."

Without even getting a chance to speak, Elena was ushered into the carriage where she was met by the eyes of a young girl and of a man perhaps two or three years older than she was. They both resembled the crazy girl who decided to take Elena home with her, they had those sapphire hues that pierced her own brown irises, and curly blonde hair.

And they vaguely reminded her of Caroline.

Where was Caroline? No, better yet, where was _Elena_? There was no way she was in Mystic Falls. There was just no way. The people in her home town didn't dress like they were going to a ball. They didn't ride in carriages. It just didn't make sense.

The small girl's face lit up, not thinking twice about the attire of the foreign girl, instead seeing a new friend. "My name is Guinevere Draut! What is yours?"

Elena clears her throat, forcing a returning smile to be polite. "Elena. Elena Gilbert."

The man's jaw dropped, looking over her with an odd mixture of confusion and wonder. "Gilbert? I was unaware that Jonathan had another daughter. Any who. It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena. My name is Jacob."

Brows furrowed, she tried to recover from what had just hit her. Jonathan Gilbert? He's alive? And the carriage... the people... Elena was in the 1800s. She had to be. There was no way this could be happening if otherwise. But how had she gotten here? What happened to her? Will she be here for the rest of her life?

A small tap on her shoulder brought her out of her trace, her head snapping around to see the woman frowning slightly beside her. "Elena, dear, are you alright? I had just introduced myself as Rachel and asked you why in the world were you in these God forsaken woods."

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine. I- I don't know, really. But can I ask you something?" Elena murmured, hesitant to ask the strangers she had just met anything. "What year is it?"

The whole bunch of curly-haired siblings laughed softly, amused by her rather odd question. Rachel laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling kindly. "Elena, sweetheart, it is 1863."

* * *

Once the four had arrived at their home, Rachel had rushed Elena up to her bedroom to fit her into one of her many dresses. Luckily, they were about the same size. So Elena could borrow Rachel's clothing until she could get her own.

On the way, she had explained that she wasn't Jonathan Gilbert's daughter, and that she was simply lost. The family immediately offered to home her with them until she could get on her feet. Elena didn't know, however, if she ever will. After all, she had no clue what it was like during this time period, and she hoped she didn't have to stay long enough to find out.

How had she even gotten here? People don't just travel through time in their sleep. It simply didn't happen. Perhaps this had something to do with a witch. Who else could have sent her here?

"Will this one do?" Rachel held up a light green dress embroidered with delicate patterns of golden flowers and a gold sash to go about the waist. "I think it would look much better on you than it does on me."

Elena smiles, nodding as she reaches out to put it on. However, Rachel smacks her hand, her eyes widening but the shock not quite making it to her lips as they curved up into a wide smile. Obviously, she was not ready to put on the dress just yet.

Rachel drapes the dress over the large bed and returns to her closet to grab a snow white corset. "It's brand new," she says, giggling in excitement as she holds it out for Elena. For a moment, Elena was offended, thinking that Rachel was inferring that she was too wide set to fit in the perfectly thin dress. Then it occurred to her that wearing a corset in this time period was a necessity for women.

So reluctantly, Elena put on the corset, gritting her teeth as Rachel worked her small hands against the threading, tightening it to her already tiny stomach. With each pull, Elena felt as if she was going to throw up the breakfast they had served her of eggs and bread. It was an extremely painful experience.

How did Katherine put up with this?

By the time the corset was locked in place and her hoop skirt was fitted around her waist, it was nearly lunch time. Luckily for Elena, it did not take as much time to put on the ivory green dress and fix her hair. And observing herself in the mirror, her thin frame coated in a beautiful dress and her hair draping down her back with a flower pin holding it out of her eyes, she looked as if she belonged here.

"Thank you, Rachel. This is perfect." Elena smiles brightly, turning around to hug her new friend. The idea of hugging someone made her miss her friends dearly, but she wouldn't allow herself to think of them. After all, how else is she going to adjust to this new setting. Especially if she might be stuck here for good.

Rachel nods, grabbing Elena's hands enthusiastically. "Come along. Since you do not know your way around these streets, I will introduce you to my beloved Mystic Falls. Trust me. It is glorious."

And just like that, they were out of the house and walking down the dusty roads of Mystic Falls, waving hello to everyone they crossed paths with like proper ladies. And to be honest, Elena had fun. She felt as if she was meant to be there. That isn't too strange, is it?

Along the way, Elena heard many names she recognized. Forbes, Lockwood, Gilbert, and the one that made her stop dead in her tracks, Salvatore. Her heart almost stopped beating entirely, remembering her love, Stefan and his brother, Damon. Who had both lived in this exact town, at this exact time. And before she knew it, Elena was smiling ear to ear.

Although she knew it would be weird to ask, Elena quickly found the words slipping out of her mouth. "Do the Salvatore brothers live here? I have heard... good things about them."

Rachel releases a small giggle, nodding quickly. It was apparent that she fancied them. Or rather, their looks. Elena was uncertain if she had met them before. "They do! Come with me and I will introduce them to you. They are close family friends, even though they are not necessarily _my_ friends. We don't talk often."

A smile stretches across Elena's face, following quickly after her companion. Her dress moved along with her with ease, the hoop skirt making it easier for her to run, aside from the part where she has to hold it up. That part was a tad bit annoying.

* * *

It took a mere five minutes to reach the Salvatore mansion by foot, but every second was worth it for Elena. Every step brought her closer to Stefan. Every step brought her closer to the one that could make all of this right.

The one that is human. The one that has no idea who she is.

Elena found her smile fading, although she made sure to hide it from Rachel as best she could. The idea of having to start all over with Stefan made her heart throb. To know that she will remember all that happened in her life in the 2000s. He won't know any of it.

But at least the world was on her side and decided to dump her in a time when Katherine Pierce was not in Mystic Falls. That means she will have Stefan to herself... for the most part. At least that part is okay. Elena will be able to talk to Stefan and develop the same relationship with him that she had last night when he was humming a soft melody to her as he tucked her in, as he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

And now, she stood before a mansion that looked to be bigger than the Boarding House. Her nerves ate at her as she walked down the stone path, releasing Rachel's hand and venturing off on her own. As Elena approached the home of her love, she tried to gather up how she will manage to knock on that unfamiliar door.

Will his father open the door instead of himself? Maybe Damon? If Damon opened the door, she probably wouldn't mind as much, seeing as how she knew how he is. His personality was not all that appealing to her. However, she managed to be friends, or something like that, with him.

As Elena racked her brain, the door to the garden swung open, a trigger happy man with familiar features striding out. He was about her height, with light brown hair that curled slightly at the ends and deep brown hues to match. Unlike most of the men she had seen this afternoon, the man wore brown pants and white stockings, a dirty white shirt and suspenders to hold up the pants that seemed to fit him perfectly.

He tore off the dirty gloves he wore, probably just coming from working in the garden. His beautiful profile suddenly turned to see the two girls walking gracefully towards him, and Elena caught her breath. Stefan. Her beloved Stefan. She held back the urge to run to him. To hold him and kiss him and love him. For he didn't know who she was, and that tugged at Elena's heart like an anchor.

But she refused to show it, instead reflecting the smile that he held across his chiseled features. Rachel was suddenly back at her side, nudging Elena softly as if to encourage her. But Elena didn't need to be encouraged, because she knew that Stefan would be happy to meet her. After all, they were in love before, weren't they?

"And who might you have with you today, Rachel?" Stefan calls out, laughing softly to himself as he jogged to meet the girls, who he knew would not do the same.

Rachel slowed, and Elena followed her lead, unaware of many of the customs from this particular time period. Her friends hand rested on her arm, her eyes shifting from Stefan to Elena. "This is my newest companion, Elena Gilbert. We came across her in the woods. She was said to have been lost. But she asked to meet you."

Stefan's smile widens, turning from Rachel to Elena. "Well then, mistress Elena, I welcome you to Mystic Falls. My name is Stefan Salvatore."

Without removing his eyes from Elena's, he takes her hand and brings it up to his lips, kissing it softly in greeting. Oh, how she wished she could grab him and press those smooth red lips to her own. If only she could. But if she did, he wouldn't think of her as he did when they met in her other life. It was so unfair.

"Thank you, Stefan. It is a pleasure to meet you." Elena responded, her cheeky burning.

"The pleasure is all mine." Stefan released her hand, his smile never faltering. "Now tell me, Elena. Why have I not met you before, if your name is in fact Gilbert."

Elena felt her face redden even more, averting her gaze from his handsome face at least for a second. "I am not related to the founders here. I have simply lost my way."

The entire answer was a lie, but Stefan couldn't know that. If he knew, he would ask more questions. Questions that Elena didn't have the answers to. She simply wanted to be around him. As a human, Stefan was more relaxed, he had nothing to hide. Nothing to fear. His hunger was to normal human food, and he did not have to worry about eating Elena.

That is, if she could get him to fall in love with her again.

But soon Rachel was pulling at Elena's arm and glancing over her shoulder. "We must go now. My mother wanted us to pick up some fresh loaves and barley for the horses while we are out."

Elena frowns, her eyes darting from Stefan to Rachel and back to her dear, dear Stefan. She was no where near ready to leave yet. "Oh, but Rachel. I want to talk with Stefan some more. He is a very intriguing."

Her love laughs softly, wonder in his beautiful brown eyes. And Elena almost melted right there. If it weren't for Rachel holding onto her, she might have fainted. "No, Elena, go on. But I'll tell you what. We're having a ball tonight to commemorate the return of our soldiers. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you?"

It took everything in her body not to jump into his arms and squeal. Stefan never enjoyed going to the dances at school, but perhaps he liked these. Elena nods excitedly, giggling as she tucks a loose strand of her silky hair behind her ear. "Yes, yes I'd love that."

"Then I will see you tonight." And with that, Stefan turns on his heels and disappears, leaving Elena and Rachel to go on with their trip to the market.

Rachel turns her around, locking arms with a shaky Elena as she begins to stride back to the main road. "Stefan Salvatore just asked you to the ball."

It was as simple as that, yet said with so much enthusiasm that Elena was having doubts about her own excitement. Should she be happier about this? After all, she's been to plenty of dances with Stefan. This is just another of the sort. Except with real dancing. Like ballroom dancing.

Elena didn't specialize in ballroom, but really, it couldn't be too hard. She danced a little with Damon at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. It should be alright. Besides, it's Stefan. Knowing him, he'll take the lead, yet it will be completely subtle so as not to make Elena think that he is in control. He's perfect like that.

_Perhaps this will not be so bad after all._

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_I hope you liked chapter one! I am in love the idea of this story, so I'm excited for it. Anyways, thanks for reading, and make sure to come back soon!_**

**_~ Charlotte :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Masquerade

_**A/N**_

_**I simply couldn't wait to update this story! So I hope you guys enjoy this earlier than expected chapter.**_

* * *

**The Masquerade**

"So what is this ball about anyways? I mean, aside from the obvious, of course." Elena watches her slim figure in the mirror, biting her tongue as she looks from her current lush green dress to the ruffle coated blue gown that lay on the bed. Rachel had taken it upon her herself to pick out Elena's dresses. Not that she was complaining, but she preferred something simple, not extravagant.

Rachel laughs as she continues pulling Elena's silky brown hair into a stylish up do. "The ball is held annually, when the southern troops return home from the war. The soldiers all wear masks and pick a woman of their choice to dance with. At the end of the night they are to take their masks off and show their true faces. Normally it is a huge ordeal. Especially when a lovely lady doesn't know she was dancing with her true love all night."

To Elena, the entire night seemed magical. Being swept off your feet by a loyal soldier that may or may not be your everlasting love. However, she couldn't help but worry that she will be chosen to dance with. Will she get the chance to dance with Stefan at all?

As she finishes pinning up her hair, Rachel turns her attention to getting Elena out of her dress. The whole sequence of getting a woman ready was normally done by the maid or the lady's closest friend. And because Elena had no friends and no maid, Rachel had taken it upon herself to make sure she looked beautiful.

"Mother washed your... undergarments. You know, those skimpy clothes you were wearing in the woods." She said in a rather monotone voice, as if she did not care much about the topic.

Elena laughed softly, the corners of her delicate lips turning up into a wide smile. "They are my pajamas. Not undergarments."

Her friend joins her in laughter, having to stop stripping the dress off of Elena in order to catch her breath. Elena didn't understand why women constantly wore dresses in this time period, but to be quite honest, she was enjoying it. Aside from the all too constricting corset, of course.

"If those are your pajamas," the blonde Victorian begins after she has finally gained her voice back, "then you must have gotten yourself in a lot of trouble where you came from. Guinevere and I must wear night gowns. That is just how women are supposed to dress for bed."

With a a fading smile, Elena shakes her head whilst trying not to mess up her hairstyle. "The women where I come from don't wear dresses all the time. We could wear whatever we want."

The two exchange glances as the dainty brunette steps out of her hoop skirt, holding onto the sides of the mirror to steady herself. All in all, she was glad to be rid of that thing. It was just as heavy as the dress itself, and she felt rather exposed in it for some reason.

Without another word said, the two prepare for the ball, each of the biting their tongues and second guessing themselves.

* * *

The Draut carriage pulls up to the Salvatore mansion at the start of dusk, carting Jacob, Rachel, and Elena along with it. Jacob, dressed in a formal black suit and top hat climbed out first, greeting the other attenders and shaking hands with the officials.

Rachel was assisted out next, her beautiful lavender gown flowing the ground, where it's lush pink trimming brushed the dusty roads. Her escort, a gentlemen of perhaps twenty, locked arms with the woman that adorned lovely curls of sunshine gold. They stood opposite the carriage as they await Rachel's new friend.

A beautiful brunette emerged from the doorway, her angelic features reflecting the look of innocence in every way. Her figure was fitted perfectly into a simple blue gown with a thin bodice and a skirt that radiates from the hips and hides the feet that were resting in powder blue slippers. Elena's hair was tied in a fashionable up-do and lightly curled on the ends, a black flower laid on the side of the style, tying the entire look together.

And of course, her escort was waiting right outside the carriage, his hair slicked back and of course wearing his best suit. Stefan's piercing emerald hues lighting up as he catches a glimpse of the girl he had only just met a few hours ago. And to think she couldn't get any more beautiful.

"Good evening, Mistress Elena." Stefan holds his hand out to Elena, a bright smile spread wide across his chiseled features. "May I say that you look absolutely stunning."

Elena's cheeks redden as she slips her hand into Stefan's. "Yes, you may. Thank you very much, Stefan."

The two walked after Rachel and her escort, John, too lost in the other's intent gaze to think of another word to say. For Elena, it was as if she was meeting him for the first time. At total loss for words. Or anything for that matter. Her heart was beating like a hummingbird trying to keep itself aloft.

As they enter the mansion, Elena observes the company she plans to keep tonight. Some faces were familiar, like the people she had talked to earlier that day, or important people she read about in history books. There was a decent amount of classical musicians playing in the far corner of the parlor; pianists, harpists, violists, and more. The décor looked to be right out of Elena's dreams, like in a castle almost. And just as Rachel had told her, scattered around the room were men in masks, making pleasant conversation with their neighbors and friends.

It didn't take long before Elena completely lost sight of her friend, knowing she must have gone to dance or to socialize with the people she had grown up with. Aside from Stefan, however, Elena knew no one. So she carefully smoothed out her dress and looked up at her handsome escort with an expecting smile. If she was going to be at a ball, she was going to dance.

"Mr. Salvatore, are you going to ask me to dance or am I going to have to wait all night?" Elena says smoothly, her chocolate brown eyes tracing every inch of Stefan's features. He had never been one for dancing, but who said that is how he was in 1864?

Stefan emits a soft chuckle, taking Elena's hand and guiding her into the grand ballroom, where many were already dancing. She takes in the atmosphere, feeling the intensity of the couples twirling elegantly around each other. Before long, she herself was in the arms of her clueless lover, following his lead rhythmically.

It was if they were one. Their hearts connected with no doubt that they were meant to be together. Elena's moussey brown eyes glide over Stefan's prominent features, over his cheekbones, jawline, and his soft lips. Oh, his lips were like honey, so gentle and sweet. If only she could feel that again. If only she could act like they weren't just meeting.

If only she was at home...

* * *

"Where is she?" The loud voice of a bodacious blonde rings through the Salvatore Boarding House, her arms being thrown in the air wildly.

Caroline and Bonnie had been searching the entire town for their dear friend, knowing that she had never just disappeared without telling anyone. Literally, _anyone._ Elena hadn't even told Stefan she was going. One minute she was at home and the next...

The two pace back and forth, contemplating the whereabouts of their best friend. They had tried everything. Bonnie even performed the location spell, but it told her that Elena was still there, in Mystic Falls. But her friend was no where to be seen. No one had seen her all day, and it was getting dark out.

Damon rolled his eyes, sitting down across from the frantic girls. "Will you guys stop? You're creating a draft."

A scoff emits from Caroline's throat, even mad she still sounded distressed. "Wow, real original, Damon."

The two stare each other down for a good five minutes, until Stefan walked between them with furrowed brows and tired eyes. Like everyone else, he had been searching all day, but unlike the others, he had been tearing the town apart. It didn't come as a shock to anyone, but it still felt weird to see him look that way.

Everyone in the room was under stress, causing a muck and accidentally translating their worry into hatred. The Bennett witch, vampire Barbie, and retired Ripper begin arguing with each other, throwing ideas into the pile and burning the ones they think to be impossible. And all the while, one lone immortal sits in an arm chair, casually drinking from a glass of amber liquid and watching his "friends" indifferently.

Bonnie backs out of the argument, suddenly defeated by the amount of tension between a few people. She reluctantly sits on the couch beside Damon, holding her head in her hands. "I would have thought you would be looking harder than Stefan..."

The dark haired vampire flits his icy blue hues over to the witch, shrugging lightly. "Tearing the town apart won't find her any faster than calming own and talking it through."

"I'm just getting a head start." He says simply, getting up and retreating to the kitchen. In all honesty, Damon was nearly destroying his brain trying to think of what had happened to Elena. She wouldn't just up and leave. It wasn't like her at all. And if she was taken, even the ones who took her would have told that they were. Nothing made sense.

Damon tried not to listen to the conversation between Caroline and Stefan which was currently dialing down a notch, instead jumping up and sitting on the counter like he used to do as a boy when he helped his mother in the kitchen. He would sit and watch her wash the dishes (She never let the servants come anywhere near them and risk breaking them).

He could remember those days, when he was only five or six, and loved his mother more than anything in the world...

_"Damon, darling! What on earth are you doing in there you silly goose?" Mary Salvatore held her arms out to the little boy who sat in a somewhat empty cabinet. His curly black hair was speckled with dust as well as the shoulders of his nice Sunday vest, but his mother thought nothing of it._

_The boy smiled brightly, crawling out of the cabinet and right into his mother's arms. "I was playing hide and seek with Stefan... did I win?"_

_Mary quickly looked around for her youngest son, laughing melodically when she sees he's no where to be found. She lifts Damon up onto the counter top and ruffles his hair playfully. "I think you did, you brilliant little thing."_

_The two laugh, poking fun with each other and messing around, and after a while Damon had convinced his rather prestigious mother to join him on the marble counter top. It wasn't as if she never did these things, but when in Sunday attire is what rested on her shoulders, she would not allow herself to get the tiniest bit dirty. _

_That idea didn't quite occur to her though, as she was preoccupied by the loud giggles of her eldest son as she peppered his ticklish spots with little kisses. Damon squirmed about in his mother's arms, his entire body slithering about in order to escape her firm grasp. He even made his own little game out of it. He called it 'Try To Escape Impending Death'. Let's just say the boy was a tad melodramatic. _

_When the game finally ended, they were lying on the floor in the parlor, where Mary had corralled Damon when he had finally broken free of her grip. His small, smooth hand was gathered into his mother's, and they just laid there, giggling quietly to themselves. _

_"I love you, mommy." Damon smiled brightly over to his dark haired mother, who radiated the same lovely view of pearl white teeth._

_"And I love you, my brave soldier."_

* * *

"It is an honor to be representing the troops that have just returned home. Although it is for a short while, we appreciate your love and prayers. That it was keeps us on our feet each and every day on the field. And we want to thank you for coming out tonight to celebrate our return." A southern soldier raises his glass to the audience of Mystic Falls, a genuine smile across his full lips.

Elena follows the lead of her friend, lifting her glass briefly to acknowledge the fact that he has spoken on behalf of his brethren. His brothers of war. She observes as all the men begin slowly backing off the dance floor, as do a few elder women. The only men who remain wear masks, hiding their face from the beautiful women around them.

The man who proposed a toast lifts his hand to gain the attention of all who have lost focus, the same wide smile still on his cheerful face. "Let us commemorate the gain of loved ones with the traditional masquerade waltz. Brothers, one by one, you may choose a woman from those who remain."

With a whisk of the hand, music was playing, and just as instructed, a soldier would walk up to any lady of their choice and ask her to dance. Elena ringed her fingers, hoping that she wouldn't be chosen. Because she didn't know any of the people in this town besides Stefan and the Draut family, Elena wasn't too thrilled about dancing with a legitimate stranger.

And suddenly, her mind exploded. A man, who knows who it was or what he looked like, was walking right for her. He wouldn't seem so bad if he didn't have a crippled hand and a slight limp. Not that Elena was discriminating against the poor man, he couldn't help it. But she was afraid that her forceful dancing would hurt him even further.

Just as he was a meter or so in front of her, a small tap was placed on Elena's shoulder. Oh, how horrible this will be. With slight hesitation, Elena picked up her dress and turned around to face her new partner for the evening. Why couldn't Stefan have been a soldier? She would have been able to pick him out a mile away. But instead of being met by warm green hues like she dreamed, Elena found herself staring into a pair of chillingly deep blue eyes that consumed her the moment she saw them.

The man had jet black hair with light curls on the ends, a strong jawline, and irresistibly warm hands. He had grabbed hers, lifting it till it was level with his chest, all the while the piercing sapphire orbs that were so elegantly hidden behind a black mask never leaving Elena's. "Hello, miss. Would you care to dance?"

It was a voice she could not mistake for anything. Thick and soft, with a raspy quality added to it as it rolls off the tongue. Normally so confident, it was hard to pin point at first. But there was no falsity about who Elena thought, knew, this was.

"I-... Damon?" Elena's voice translates to a soft whisper, not realizing it the slightest bit. "I mean... yes. Yes, I would love to dance."

Now confused, Damon guides Elena to a section of the room that offered more space to move. For a small while, he said nothing, either deep in thought or lost in Elena's chocolate brown eyes. He was not as confused as he was before, when Elena had first said his name, but it was hard to accept that she knew him when he had never seen her before in his lifetime. "How did you know what my name was?"

Elena's heart picked up a few beats, trying to come up with a logical reason to know who he was aside from the whole 'future' business. "Your brother, Stefan, showed me a picture. He told me about you when I came to visit this morning."

Nodding, Damon guides her through the waltz, seeing as how she didn't really understand the steps to it. "Well. I suppose since you already know my name, I should know yours."

"Elena." She smiles warmly, her eyes constantly locked on his. If she hadn't known any better, she would think that she was enjoying herself. And in all honesty, she was. But Elena wasn't ready to admit to herself having fun with Stefan's evil brother.

At the time, however, he didn't seem as horrible as he is later on in life.

A bright smile crossed Damon's features, his eyes lighting up at the smallest word. A name. Her name. Elena. The one that was certain to be his brother's before the night is through. But Damon wouldn't have that, not this time. Because just looking at her, the beauty that rests on her soft olive skin, he could feel his heart throb. Although he had only known this girl for a few minutes, he felt a weight being lifted off his chest, and he couldn't help but express it.

He stopped dancing and holds out his hand for Elena. "Would you like to go on a stroll through the gardens with me?"

Elena smiles, briefly glancing over her shoulder at Stefan, who was currently preoccupied with a man who seemed to be of high importance. So she gently laid her hand in Damon's, nodding to him. To be frank, Elena didn't know how to respond. Damon had never asked her things like this. He wasn't that romantic of a guy. But now Elena felt like romance is part of his personality. As a human, at least.

Man, he was so much warmer as a human. His eyes, his features, his smile... everything just so pleasantly warm and so wonderfully human. It wasn't that Elena didn't like Damon as a vampire. It was just that... he got a bit too moody.

The two of them spent maybe an hour just talking. Mainly about Elena, though, because Damon refused to answer questions about him before asking her his questions. Before the night was through, they knew everything there is to know about one another. Likes, dislikes, passions, hobbies. It was a never ending cycle of conversation.

If not for Damon's father beginning to send people off to their homes, they might have stayed out there for another two hours. And Elena was having a hard time believing how easy that was. He wasn't the least bit complicated. Just a normal small town boy with big ambitions who stands up for what he believes to be right. For a while, there was no Stefan on Elena's mind. Because every last drop of Damon's words made her want to forgive him for the things his destined to do.

The good and the bad.

But Elena didn't know if that will ever actually be an option. Damon hurts so many people. Innocent, guilty, annoying, dumb, all of them... dead. No matter how Damon acts now, it won't matter in the grande scheme of things. Although, Elena seemed to care a lot more than she thought she would.

* * *

Four hours later and there was still no sign of Elena. She had vanished into thin air, leaving no trace of a struggle of any kind. She couldn't have been taken. It wasn't possible.

Stefan and Damon had contacted any close enough supernaturals around the States and asked for them to look in their areas, only to come up with a blank. And all the while Bonnie is growing even more frustrated with her lack of knowledge.

Why was the map saying that Elena was still in Mystic Falls? They had checked and triple checked every possible nook and cranny of the town, with no turn up of the angelic doppelganger.

Moreover, the entire group just wanted to make sure she was okay. But how could they do that when her cell phone was still sitting on her bedside table? It seemed hopeless, although no one would even begin to admit it. How could they find their lost friend when there is nothing to use to find her? No hints, no ransom notes, not even a "Hey I took your clone" phone call.

Damon sits down beside his brother, both of them beginning to drown their guilt in a bottle of bourbon. Glancing at one another, they share a momentary sympathetic connection to one another, and then turn back to their bottles as if it had never happened. Jeremy, who had arrived about an hour ago, was sitting on the floor across from them with a cloth wrapped tightly around his hand where blood had been taken from for Bonnie's spell.

Bonnie sat with an unconscious Caroline, who had eventually pissed Damon off, racking her brain for an answer to the seemingly unsolvable puzzle. Elena couldn't be in Mystic Falls... could she?

Before she could ask Stefan if he had _really_ searched the _entire_ town, she was cut off by a sudden door slam. A fairly confident Katherine strode into the tension filled parlor, her curls framing her face and bringing even more life to her sinister eyes. "Hello, there. Still moping about your lost love?"

A smirk flashes across her smug features, watching as the entire lot of them, aside from Caroline, turned their heads to face the unwanted visitor with disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here, Katherine?" Damon growled, his dark brows furrowing.

Katherine glides over the the Bennett witch, taping a manicured finger loudly on the blood covered map. "Oh, it's simple really. I just wanted to let Bonzilla over here know that she isn't a complete idiot."

Stefan and Damon stand up simultaneously, one putting his bottle down and the other clutching his even tighter. A million different emotions and questions swiped across their face, but in the end Stefan finally stepped up. "What are you talking about?"

"Elena _is_ in Mystic Falls."

Jeremy launched himself onto his feet, his eyes frantic and filled with worry. Katherine laughed, watching as faith struck every single person in the room. _Time to tear it down,_ she thought maniacally as she walked around the room with an evil grin.

She stopped in front of Damon, her cold brown hues no match for his icy blue ones, though she didn't let him know. Katherine's brow quirked as she tilted her head to the side slightly, observing his tense posture and stone expression with amusement. "Just not in this one."

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Thanks for reading! New chapter coming sometime next week. Don't forget to review! I love to get your feedback. _**

**_~ Charlotte :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost And Insecure

**Lost And Insecure**

"What do you mean, not _this_ Mystic Falls?" A growl emits from the angered Damon, his cold eyes burning with hatred towards the doppelganger that stood before them. If Katherine ended up just fooling around with them, he swore he would wring her neck and shove a wooden stake so far through her heart it would come out with the stake on the other end. "There is only one Mystic Falls! ... I think."

Katherine snorts, running her newly polished digits over Stefan's chest. "I mean, she's not here... but she's here." She pulls a map of their small town out of her back pocket and toss it to Bonnie, who was still sitting, mortified, at the table. "You, witch. Do that magic voodoo again on this map. You'll see."

Everyone glares at the curly haired fiend one last time before walking over to Bonnie in fumes. The Bennett witch had already started chanting, the blood she used on the other map having been poured gently onto the brand new one of Mystic Falls. Within a minute or two, the crimson plasma was circulating the mapped out streets of town, slowly making it's way to a small neighborhood that branched off of Main Street.

A loud gasp echoes through out the room as the blonde bombshell's head darts up, her features cringing in pain as her hands fly to her neck. Caroline snarls, pushing her hair out of her face as she looks over to the blue eyed vampire that stood a few feet from her. She opened her mouth to yell at him, brows furrowed angrily, only to be hushed by a very eager Stefan. Caroline nods, her eyes shifting to the ritual that was taking place.

The droplet of blood had suddenly settled, Bonnie's chanting coming to an end and her eyelids slowly sliding open to reveal relaxed mocha hues. They all peered over her shoulder, observing the location of their dear friend, Elena. And sudden realization appeared across Caroline's porcelain features, her jaw dropping open in surprise. "That's where Lola Prescot lives! She's co-captain of the cheer squad, oh my god I _love_ her!"

She pauses, the corners of her lips turning down at the settling information. "Why is Elena there?"

"She's not." Katherine pushes through the crowd, her hands resting on her hips in a dominate fashion. "Stefan, you remember Rachel Draut, don't you?"

Stefan looks down, his brooding structure hardening as he dives into his memories from the 162 years of his life. It took him about two minutes to remember the girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, much like Caroline, with the manners of an elder. She had lived across town from the old Salvatore mansion, at the precise location that was pointed out on the map. "She was put in the tomb... in 1864."

A smug look flashes across Katherine's glossy brims, her eyes glowing with pride. "It appears your dear Elena has made a new friend... surprise."

* * *

Giggles echo through the small house as bare feet pad across the wooden floors chasing each other wildly. The feisty brunette snatches at the other's white night gown, the blonde casually tripping on her own gown as she attempts to get away.

"Rachel!" Elena shrieks, swatting at the air, "Give it back to me!"

The blue eyed girl turns into her room, waving the pink top around in her small hands. Rachel had taken it straight from Elena as she was getting dressed in the pajamas the Drauts had found her in. And being only in her bra and shorts, Elena wasn't too thrilled to have it taken away.

Especially when there was a creak at the door, heavy foot falls pausing as they happen upon a half naked Elena. Jacob, the boy she had met earlier that day, stood mortified, especially because the girls during this age had a lot more of an undergarment.

Rachel giggles, shoving the shirt into Elena's chest. "Here you are, El. You better put it on before anyone else sees you."

Jacob chuckles, walking further into the room to assist his sister with a few envelops she went to fetch that sat on her vanity. Elena, who had flushed a starch white, quickly slipped on the shirt and attempted to regain at least a little bit of her composure before leaping onto the bed like she normally does.

"So, where exactly are you _actual _clothes, Elena?" Jacob asked curiously, his brows furrowing ever so slightly as he speaks. His blue eyes glide over her thin frame, trying not to focus in on any particular spot.

Elena clears her throat, uncertain of how to respond to his very _very_ good question. "I- uhmm... we don't wear... that stuff back at home."

The two siblings glance at each other questioningly, sensing that their new friend wasn't telling them something. It wasn't exactly tough to figure out either. The whole thing was painted over Elena's olive skin that read 'I'M LYING'. But just as Rachel parted her lips to speak, the front bell rang throughout the household.

Dawn, Rachel's mother, opens the door, and they could almost hear the smile in her voice as she makes conversation with a young man that had showed up at the front door. The three remained completely silent, straining to make out what was being said or at least who was there. But before they could fully determine what was going on, the door shut and soft foot steps were making their ways up the stairs.

The young woman with beautifully cropped blonde hair appears in the doorway to Rachel's quarters, a smile on her face and a package in her hands. She looked remarkably young for her 30 years, her skin still smooth and wrinkle free, without a single age spot. Dawn strides into the room, her dainty but firm hands holding the small package to her breast.

"That was the mail carrier, Lucas. What a charming young boy." She sighs, winking at Rachel as if to clue her into something. "Anyways. This came for you, Elena. It doesn't say who it's from, though."

She holds the beige package out to Elena, who took it curiously. She hadn't expected to get anything from anyone, especially not here. Elena didn't really know anyone. Aside from the Salvatores. So perhaps it was from Stefan? As Elena sits down on the bed and stares at it, both Jacob and Dawn walk out of the room to give the girls some time to look into the late night gift.

Rachel glances from the rectangular shape to the brunette, her eyes pushing Elena to do something. "Well? Are you going to open it or shall I?"

Emitting a small giggle, Elena, untied the string that bound the brown paper around a somewhat flimsy but firm object. Her stomach twisted into knots as her digits worked away the paper, revealing a tad bit of a sleek brown color underneath. It was leather, from what she could see, and despite all her thoughts against it, Elena knew what it was.

A journal. And probably the most beautiful journal she had ever seen. It looked like a lot of Stefan's journals that he kept in his room in the Boarding House. Elena ran her hand over the engravings, the patterns swirling around each other like vines. In the center was a lock made of a gold or bronze with intricate floral shapes. And of course, on the side, hanging from the leather strap that held the two covers together was the key that fit the lock, strung onto a necklace.

Elena takes the key, examining it carefully before slipping it into the lock and twisting it to the right. The strap came loose with a small click, popping off the front cover. Elena gently opened the cover, only to find a folded up letter laying right in the center.

She couldn't hold back the smile that threatened to surface on her glossy brims, the amount of romantic gestures made through this one gift being so incredibly overwhelming. Holding her breath, Elena opens the letter and begins scanning her mocha hues over the content, a faint redness appearing over her cheekbones.

_Dearest Elena,_

_I would like to thank you for the lovely dance this evening. You are quite the dancer. And to be quite honest, you made the evening much less awkward than it could have been. I am aware that you were there for my brother, and as his, I respect that more than anything in the world. So I hope I'm not being to forward by sending you this gift. _

_As I recall, you had left your other journal at home, and wished so dearly that you could write in it again. Well, this is the closest I could get. I managed to rob my brother's supply of journals, knowing that the ones that I gave to you were the ones he never used. I don't quite understand why, but he insists I do not question his methods._

_I hope you have a wonderful stay in Mystic Falls, Elena. And I look forward to seeing you again._

_Sincerely, _

_Damon Salvatore_

With a small sigh, Elena folded up the letter and tucked it away again. Rachel was sitting by her side, gaping at the letter she had just read from over her friend's shoulder. The two glance at each other, their eyes both wide, though with different reasons. Elena was anxious and kind of scared, while Rachel was mortified but totally excited for her friend.

Elena could see what was happening. It's the same thing that happened before... or was going to happen in a century or two. Stefan and Damon both falling for her. Elena falling for both of them. Having to choose Stefan over Damon and break his heart. It wasn't Elena's fault, really. She and Stefan just worked. It just did.

"Oh my stars, Elena! You have _both_ of the Salvatores fawning all over you!" Rachel squeals, her curly hair bouncing excitedly.

"No, I don't." The 21st century doppelganger states firmly, her eyes narrowing. "You read the letter. He knows I am into Stefan and he respects that."

Rachel rolls her sapphire irises, quickly snatching the journal from Elena's loose grip. "Oh please. Damon Salvatore sent you a journal, a necklace, _and_ a letter. Stefan Salvatore was your escort to the ball... but then again you did end up spending all your time with Damon."

With a groan, Elena takes the journal back, holding it close to her chest protectively. She rolls off the bed and stands up, running her fingers over the beautiful designs again. "What did you expect me to do?" She whines, turning back to look at her blonde friend. "Dance with him and then say 'Hey, it's been fun, but I'm going to go and drool over your brother now'?"

"Well maybe not exactly those words."

"All I know is that I couldn't just leave him. We had a good conversation going." Elena states simply as she begins to search the room for a pen... or quill... whatever they used these days.

The two talked for another few hours, then Rachel was called down to help her mother with a few evening chores and left Elena in the room by herself. Before Rachel left the room, though, she pointed out her quill and ink, allowing Elena to use it for the time being. And it only took the brunette 10 minutes to get the ink to work on the tip of the turkey feather. Using a rubber band that was on the vanity, Elena pulled her sleek hair into a pony tail before beginning her first entry in her new journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything is most definitely _not _what it seems. I thought the strangest thing to happen to me was finding out the ones I hold most dear to my heart are immortal leeches... but I couldn't be more wrong. I'm using a quill for heavens sake. It had to be a witch that got me here. How else could this have happened? But I thought witches served the realm. Wouldn't this spell destroy the space-time continuum? Would I be stuck here for eternity? But most importantly... what would happen to Stefan and Damon? Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy? Would they be okay? Honestly, I don't know. And I feel like by finding out, I would think about it too much. I would end up going crazy. A little too late for that though. I've already gone completely insane._

* * *

"You sent her back to the 1800s?!" Stefan fumed, pacing back and forth angrily. Never had he thought that he would have to deal with his girlfriend disappearing to another time, another century. It almost sounded impossible.

Bonnie stands up, her brows furrowing in confusion. "That spell is nearly impossible for even the strongest of witches. The universe can't hold a gap like that open forever."

"Oh, I know he'll die. The warlock I got to perform the spell? I told him I would feed him my blood right before he slips away. Wow, I'm a great liar." Katherine emits a devilish laugh, examining her freshly manicured nails.

Jumping to his feet, Jeremy strode over to calm Stefan down, who was nearly ripping his hair out. But suddenly, he froze, his eyes widening in awe. Images flash through his crowded mind, images of masks, dancing... Elena. Clothing that was not of the 21st century. Damon and Rachel. Southern soldiers choosing their partner. "Damon... who did you dance with in 1863? At the masquerade ball?"

The black-haired vampire presses his lips into a firm line as he tries to remember the night that hadn't really meant a lot too him. At first, he thought he had chosen Rachel to dance with that night, but he could hear a different voice in his head. One that was so soft, so sweet. A brief grin inches across his stony features as he receives quick flashes of a sleek blue gown and the porcelain doll that wore it.

_"I suppose since you already know my name, I should know yours." _Damon's icy blue eyes begin to thaw as a new memory crosses his labyrinth of a mind. A memory that sent quivers of excitement up his arms. The one that he thought to be missing only 30 minutes ago had been with him all along.

"Elena..."

The thought of his girlfriend dancing with Damon consumed him, worry radiating from his chiseled features. If only Stefan had been more insistent on remaining with the girl. But back then, he tended to let especially beautiful women have their space. "How are we remembering this? That's not what happened at all."

Katherine strides over to the three boys, her black stilettos echoing throughout the large room. She trails her hand across Damon's cheek as she walked by, her chocolate irises resting on the broody one. "Just a side effect. It will all go away once Elena has returned on the full moon." A smirk threads across her rosy petals, twirling a curly lock around a single digit as she speaks lowly. "That is... _if _she returns."

"What do you mean, 'if'?" Jeremy demands, his jaw clenching out of pure stress. Elena was the only family he had left. If she never came back, he wouldn't know what he'd do.

"Well... the spell only lasts till the next full moon. If I don't finish what I started and get back to the warlock before then, poof. The gate to the 1800's closes and Elena is stuck there. Also, your memories won't be the only thing that is altered. Life as we know it will change for the better... or the worst." She smirks, quirking a brow.

The room was silent as everyone processed what was just said. Caroline and Bonnie exchanged mortified glances, knowing that without their friend, life would be a disaster. But that wasn't even the beginning. If Elena remains in 1863 and Stefan and Damon fall in love with her, they won't fall in love with Katherine. All in all, they would no longer exist.

The Salvatore brothers would die.

* * *

Damon Salvatore strides merrily down the halls of his home, a wide grin plastered permanently across his face. The night had been absolutely enchanting. He couldn't imagine a better way to return from war. He walks right into Stefan's quarters, finding him where he normally is: at his desk, writing in his journal.

He knocks quietly on the door, clearing his throat to catch his brother's attention. Stefan runs his fingers through tousled bronze hair, setting his steel tipped pencil down to greet Damon with free hands and a warm smile. He stand up, meeting Damon in the center of the room for a friendly hug. "Brother, welcome home."

"It is good to be back, Stefan." They nod respectfully to each other before separating to sit across from each other like they always did to talk things over. Although the topic was not exactly what Stefan was expecting. For he was sure they were to speak of Damon's journey's as they did whenever he returned from great battles.

Damon knits his fingers together, his brows furrowing slightly as he thinks of how to deliver the question. "What do you know of the mistress Elena?"

His younger brother sighs, a brief smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I know that she has arrived in Mystic Falls from another town that she has lost direction to. Her last name is Gilbert, but is of no relation to Jonathan Gilbert. I know that she is beautiful... and that she could make any man weak in the knees."

The two sat in silence for a moment, one relishing in the memory of the young beauty, while the other considers the fact of his brother feeling for the girl he admires. It was to be expected. Stefan always goes for the innocent ones. The ones with the purest of hearts. But this time would be different.

"So you have had a moment with Elena. Well, brother, it seems as though we are in a very conflicting position."

Stefan arched a brow, not really understanding what Damon meant. "I don't follow. Is there something wrong with my attraction to miss Gilbert?"

A sigh escapes the elder brother as he gets to his feet, straightening out his shirt as he does so. He could tell Stefan was going to try to win Elena over, and that didn't work for him. It was not that he didn't want his brother to be happy, but in this situation, Damon just wanted a moment where he could be the one that is happy. Besides, being with Elena... it just felt right. "Yes, Stefan. There is."

Without another word, Damon left his brother sitting in utter confusion, determination written in his crystal blue orbs in black ink. He didn't just want to be with her, Damon wanted to really know Elena. He wanted to know every single detail about the fair-skinned angel that had been delivered to Mystic Falls on a silver platter.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Well, there's chapter three! I actually loved writing this chapter, even though it may be a bit boring to you guys. I feel like this story has a bunch of different angles to work from, which just makes it really fun to write. _****_I apologize if the last few paragraphs made Damon seem a tad bit obsessed, but he's not! I promise. I just kind... wrote. _**

**_Okay! Thanks for reading, and PLEASE leave me a review! I want to know what you all think about it. And plus, one review is kind of depressing. The next chapter will be up this Friday or Saturday. Happy Thanksgiving! _**

**_~ Charlotte :)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Unknown Devotion

**Unknown Devotion**

It was nearly three in the morning when Jeremy was finally sent home. Caroline and Bonnie went along with him and ended up staying the night in Elena's room as they tried to figure out what to do about the warlock that betrayed nature. The three were physically and mentally exhausted, and could hardly stay awake long enough to reach a conclusion. Everything seemed so impossible. So irrational.

Why would a witch want to give up his powers for an immortal life? The realm needed it's protectors. Without the witches, who would enforce the laws? Most witches understood this concept so clearly that it needs not to be reminded. Nature was _always_ put first.

Meanwhile, Stefan and Damon had retired to their respective rooms, each coping in different ways. The bronze haired vampire spent the remainder of the night restless, reading from his journal documented in 1863. He came to remember all the ups and downs of the year, mentally wishing that Elena did not get caught up in the worst of it. The worst mainly being Damon.

He had to admit, Damon wasn't bad at all in those days. In fact, he was one of the most respectful men in Mystic Falls. It was no wonder that women loved to be around him, if not, loved him. But Damon and Stefan had the same morals. It was inscribed in their heads for eternity, although now it is not followed as well. But Stefan... he does his best, even writing it on the front page of the majority of his journals.

_Never would a hair on a woman's head be touched unless to her my heart belongs, _it said. And in the 1800s, this moral was held most high. More important than the others. Damon did not respect it as well now. But what can Stefan do? It's like what his brother says: their dead, get over it.

As Stefan flips through his many journals, across the Boarding House sat Damon in his quarters, strangely locking his bourbon up tight. It had been a while since he had willingly put it up, but there was nothing to be upset about that night. Or rather, that morning. His head was filled with those same images from presumably 150 years ago. Of Elena Gilbert in the Victorian dress as blue as the open ocean, her silky brown tresses pulled away from her fragile features to reveal beautifully prominent cheekbones.

On any other day, Damon would have thought of her as Katherine, his love once upon a time. But only Elena could look so elegant in the sapphire gown that she wore. The smile that traced her rosy petals could only belong to the human he had grown to adore completely. It could be no one but Elena that refused to leave his mind. She was burned into his memory. And he didn't want her to go away.

Stefan ended up reorganizing his journals, realizing they were out of order. Most likely from where Damon wanted to find out what his brother had been up to. It didn't phase Stefan that he had read them, knowing he would always know what was going on in his head. He was, after all, and open book.

As if the journals could read his mind, one fell from the shelf, lying open on the cold tile floor. The pages were blank, but there was a slight indention where a utensil stroked the pages on the first few pages. Stefan picked up the old leather journal, definitely from the start of his young life. It was decorated with golden patterns that resembled a rose of purity, as they referred to it in the 1800s. Oddly enough, the journal was unlocked, the key lodged in the lock as if someone had already been flipping through it.

The broody vampire examined it curiously, his dark brown irises fixing to the indented words in the fine paper. Stefan carefully flipped the pages to the very first page, his heart skipping a beat when he transfixes his gaze onto newly printed calligraphy. With the infamous starter of "Dear Diary", the entry ran through with mentions of familiar names, including his own.

"Elena..." Stefan whispered, his brows furrowed in both confusion and worry, but also with hope. Would they be able to communicate with her now? Does this mean she's safe? But she's scared... she says so herself in the entry. But how could they help her? Katherine said it could only be broken under the full moon. Maybe that was the power source? Whatever they needed to do to get her back, Stefan would do it. Whatever it takes. "Damon!"

* * *

"Come on, Elena! We're going to be late!" Guinevere giggled, her curly blonde locks bouncing as she ran out of the Draut household. The family was to be attending a public picnic held in the square, intended to give returning soldiers a chance to catch up with everyone instead of just their families.

Instead of Rachel at Elena's side, however, Jacob stood in her place. The girl was feeling a tad bit under the weather, and Dawn didn't want her to get ill. They strode along the roads as if gliding on air, each seeming to put no effort into movement.

Elena felt freer than she did the previous day. She wore a straight, sleeveless red dress with a white outer corset, which meant she didn't have to wear the dreadful under corset. Her hair straightened, as always, but bangs pulled out of her eyes and clipped together in the back of her head.

There were more people at the ball than at the picnic, showing just how many in this century were more high class and proper. Only a few of the wealthiest in the town had showed up. The mayor Lockwood stood before the small families or couples that sat on blankets in the grass or had begun unpacking their baskets, prepared to make a speech before they were to fully begin to socialize.

Dawn had packed many a sandwich in the basket, a salad or two, and lots of fruit. But of course, a picnic isn't a picnic without a delectable cheesecake to top it all off. Guinevere was most excited for desert, but also relished in the thought of being outdoors for the majority of the day. After all, she rarely got any free time since school let out.

Jacob stood perfectly still, examining the company he was to keep for the day with bright eyes. He seemed to be darkening a bit, his eyes glazing over as if he was not able to fully concentrate. But Elena could see the faint amount of fear in his eyes, because she had seen it before. In Stefan.

"Jacob?" Elena gently held her hand to his shoulder comfortingly. "Are you alright?"

Rubbing his eyes, he nods and clears his throat. "Yes, I am sorry. I get kind of... claustrophobic."

After a moment, the two continue on the find a nice area to set up their picnic things. Guinevere seemed to have a permanent smile plastered across her dainty features, her bright blue irises constantly flitting to the the hand woven basket that sat at Elena's feet. All were anxious to begin the consuming of their home made meals. Although some were more interested in getting to walk around to other's blankets for a small chat.

At the opposite side of the field, the Salvatore brothers stood in silence, unlike their normal nonstop chatting. They both were lost in their thoughts, words that were not even associated with the initial topic crossing their mind and crashing their train of thought. Their lunch was packed into Stefan's satchel, seeing as how there was only the two of them to think about.

Damon always seemed to find himself watching a girl that sat across the way, her long brown tresses draping over her exposed shoulders, yet revealing her lovely mocha hues. He felt the urge to walk over to her pulling at him with incredible force, as if he was supposed to be there.

Yet before he could take the first step, Stefan had a hand on his shoulder and a slight grin inching across his face. "I am going to say hello to the mistress Elena. Would you like to come along, brother?"

A slight crease appeared between Damon's furrowed brows, his eyes averting from his brother to the maiden that sat before a man of his age and a young girl that seemed to be fairly hungry. He couldn't help but nod, wanting to be near her even if by being near her he'd have to see Stefan beside her. "Yes, I would."

The two walk around blankets and families that sat on the ground as the mayor spoke, only half hearing what he said about the soldiers and the war. The raven-haired man had seen the worst of the war, but he was not phased. But not so sane that he was willing to relive it through the words of someone who hadn't even been there.

Damon could feel his brother light up beside him as they finally reached Elena, who sensed their presence almost immediately. She twisted around, her eyes catching Stefan's sea green hues. A smile stretched across her face as she gets to her feet, excusing herself from the picnic with her friends.

"Stefan! Damon, you're here!" Elena exclaimed in excitement. It wasn't that she hadn't expected them to be at a public picnic, but she thought that they would have spent their time with someone who wasn't Elena.

Stefan emits a brief chuckle, taking Elena's hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "Good afternoon too you as well, miss Elena."

A redness spreads across her delicate features as his soft brims connect with her skin, a heated sensation rushing up her arm. Her gentle mocha irises then flit to Damon, who stood perfectly still with his hands latched behind his back and his eyes averted to a nearby family. Elena brings her hand back to her chest and turns to him, but instead of offering her hand to him, she lifts up on her toes and wraps her arms around his neck in a warm embrace.

"Thank you for the gift, Damon." She whispers, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "It was perfect."

Damon had never hugged a woman this early in a relationship, whether it was a friend or not. But the way her curves fit against his chiseled chest just felt right. And the moment when she broke it brought great disappointment to him, although the feeling did not reach his eyes. "You're welcome, Elena."

As the two broke apart, Stefan held his hand out once more to Elena, gesturing over his shoulder. "Would you like to go for a stroll?" He throws a glare to his brother as a warning, although it wasn't a very stern one.

Elena glances from her bronze-haired love to his brother, a slight crease appearing between her brows as she thought about how she would be abandoning Damon. But it suddenly flashed away, knowing that Stefan was her boyfriend, and she wanted no one but him. "I would love to."

They left Damon standing at the blanket of the Draut's, his eyes watching Elena with little emotion in their shadows. He barely knew the girl, really. Aside from the hours of talking which led to their most well kept secrets. And of course, Elena wanted Stefan. Of course Damon would respect that. After all, Stefan was his best friend. He couldn't take her from him.

No matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

"She's in the Town Square." Bonnie states simply, her dark hues locked on the droplet of blood on the Mystic Falls map.

Stefan strode around the couch, making his way over to the Bennett witch with a quirked brow. "The picnic," he states simply, glancing over her shoulder at the map. His memories were clear, as always. Not a single cloud in his mind to block the constant flow of images.

The two Salvatore brothers had been at it with Bonnie for nearly three hours, trying to understand the journal. It seemed as if anything that happens to it in the past would reflect the one that Stefan had in present time. Which brought a ray of sunshine in the dark times that they were going through.

The leather journal sat on the table before Bonnie, her eyes shifting from the pages to the pen that laid beside it. It had been decided that they would write beneath Elena's entry and see if it appears in the journal that Elena possesses. Though, they couldn't quite decide who would write it.

As always Damon was indifferent, not really worried about who would write the darn thing, although everyone knew he cared. So honestly, it was down to Stefan and Bonnie. The witch was Elena's best friend, and wanted the one to write it to be the one that means the most to her. Even still, she wasn't sure it was any of them that would truly calm her nerves.

Bonnie's eyes widened as a thick cloud of judgement cleared from her chocolate hues. "Jeremy. Get Jeremy over here now. If Elena's going to be comforted by anyone, it will be her brother. She loves him more than any of us."

And with that, Damon went to fetch the young vampire hunter. It only took a few minutes with Damon using the vampire speed, and Jeremy was more than willing to come along. So it wasn't much of a battle to drag him along. By the time he got there, everyone was crowded around the table. Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline, and Matt all stood together as if someone had died.

Without hesitation, Jeremy made his way over to the table and sat down, glancing up at all of the worried faces and creased brows. His hand found the pen that sat before him on the table, the other flipping open the cover to the first page, where Elena had written her first entry.

He sucked in a breath as he brought the pen to the paper and began to scribble the heck out of it.

_Elena - _

_I know you're scared. I know this is different for you. But you have to stay strong and trust me. Katherine said the spell could only be broken under a full moon. But we will find a way to get you out of there as soon as possible. You're going to have to try and find Emily. She may be able to help us. Do us all a favor, though, and be careful who you keep company with. Stefan and Damon can't protect you anymore._

_Love, _

_Jeremy_

* * *

It had been nearly an hour since Jeremy had written Elena back. All of them still clung to the hope of possibly being able to contact everyone's favorite damsel. It seemed as though it had been an eternity, however, seeing as how everyone was pretty much on edge about her writing back. Who know if she even would? Just because her entry showed up in the journal, it didn't mean it was a two way street.

If anything, they had just wasted space, and Elena would write right over top of it and they wouldn't be able to make out what she said. Even if they can't talk with her, they still valued what she had to say about her trip to the past. After all, she was taking a stroll down memory lane, that didn't belong to her.

Damon sat on the floor beside the fireplace, a half empty glass of bourbon in one hand and the bottle in the other. He kept insisting that he wasn't stressed about this situation or that he wasn't freaking out, but anyone could see that he was downing his misery. Without Elena there, there was no one to get anywhere near close to seeing his truthfulness. Or him, actually. Aside from his brother, the one who knew the most about him was Elena, and she wasn't there to hear him out. But what else could he do but trust a witch's magic?

If it were up to the Salvatore brothers, Elena would have been back the moment they found her missing.

Bonnie and Caroline sat with their eyes transfixed on the journal, the occasional Matt Donavon appearing over their shoulders. Jeremy was still seated in the same spot, his head resting in the palms of his hands as his fingers clench and unclench his hair. Out of everyone there, he was the one with the most tension in his mind. After all, she was the only family he had left. He couldn't afford to lose her too.

The blonde haired boy shook Jeremy's shoulder, just when the witch and Barbie vampire gasped excitedly. On the paper, ink trailed in perfect loops as it created words in the most beautiful calligraphy. Damon and Stefan were over there in an instant, dying to know if Elena was responding. And just as they hoped, there were the two words that could help them in the end. That gave them the key to communicating with Elena.

_Dear Jeremy..._

* * *

**_A/N _**

**_Sorry this one was so short. I was having major writers block. I meant to post it on Saturday, but there were complications. So here it is, once again sorry for the length! Thanks for reading!_**

**_~ Charlotte :)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Letters To Juliet

**Letters to Juliet**

_Dear Jeremy,_

_I don't know how this is possible. Any of it. I mean, sure. I guess you could say that anything is possible in the world that we live in. What a screwed up world, right? Anyways, I'm going to allow myself the joy and hope that it is really you. I woke up in the Mystic Woods a day or two ago with the clothes that I slept in the night in my bedroom the night I disappeared on. I met a family, the Drauts. They're very nice. They have even let me stay at their house until I can get on my feet. Or at least until I figure out how to get out of here. Has Bonnie found anything out? These corsets are killing me. And Rachel insists that I wear one. I think I might just get ready in private and wear a bra. I'm already skinny! _

_I met Damon and Stefan last night. I think it was a welcome home ball for the soldiers, but I don't really remember too well. All I remember is being invited by Stefan and spending the entire night with his brother. They're nicer as humans you know. Not that they weren't awesome before... or after... but it's nice to be in the company of someone you know won't hurt you. After all, how many times have I almost died because of their careless vampire morals? Okay, well, Stefan isn't that bad. Which explains why I'm with him. But Damon could use some help. Make sure they stay in line while I'm here, okay, Jer?_

_Love,_

_Elena_

* * *

_Elena,_

_I will. But I'm not promising anything. Damon says he doesn't need to be looked after, and even though Stefan didn't say anything, I know he was thinking it. I'd just trust them if I were you, El. All they want to do is protect you. We met with Katherine. She was the one who stuck you in the 1800s, although we're not too sure she will get you out. However, she did say the spell can be undone at the next full moon. We're going to try to find a stronger source to get you out sooner. Hang in there._

_- Jeremy_

* * *

_Dear Jeremy, _

_"Hanging in there" is actually a lot harder than you would think. Today the Drauts left me home alone as they went off on family business. It gets kind of boring here, seeing how I don't have any friends in this time period. And I don't know the human Stefan and Damon enough to just arrive at their home. But I guess it isn't that bad. I've found that the Draut's horse, Ellie, is a wonderful listener. How pathetic, right? Talking to animals? I think I'm going insane. Earlier today I began sewing. _Sewing_, Jeremy! Since when have I ever liked sewing, or knitting, or anything having to do with yarn? And on top of it all, I'm using a quill pen. I thought people in this era had metal pens. Wait... was that just the rich people? Wow. Now I can't even remember History lessons. This is really sad, Jer. I don't like one bit of it. I'm all alone in a house that has no air conditioning, and I feel like my entire life is falling apart. Please get me home. I miss you._

_Hurry, _

_Elena_

* * *

_Elena, _

_Please don't freak out on me. I know this is hard, but we're doing the best we can. Jeremy is off at school. He said something about being behind and that he didn't want to disappoint you while you're away. We came up with the story of you being away visiting family in Denver. It may be lame, but it's the best we've got right now. Am I being difficult? Because I was quite annoying as a human. Not forward enough. I miss you. I guess it's good that I'm with you in some way, even though I can't really tell. We are beginning to develop memories of you being in our past, which is good and bad. Good because I get to see your face. Bad because that means history is beginning to alter. __If we don't get you out of there soon, our entire life could turn upside down. I don't know how far it could go. But there is one thing that I know for certain. I will not stop until you are safe. I will do anything to keep you in my arms, Elena._

_Stefan_

* * *

_Dear Stefan,_

_I am doing as well as I possibly can, Stefan. I'm trying not to think too much about it, but every morsel in my body is steering me towards the fact that I don't have you to protect me. You are human where I am. You are gentle and kind, much like you are as a vampire, but warmer. I don't know. Something about you as a human makes me feel alive... but also a little vulnerable. Without your ability to protect me... I am completely open for any attacker. I have no means of protecting myself. But I try not to think about it. Damon is different though. He has came to visit a couple times, just to talk or have some tea. And it's helpful. I need a little relaxation to sooth my nerves. He even gave me this journal, which I am now extremely grateful for because now I get to talk to you. I love you, Stefan. And I miss you more than ever. Please try and find out what is going on. I am all alone and I'm scared. The Drauts should be home in a few days. But I cannot wait that long. This house is so quiet. So empty. I have no where to go and nothing to do. The only thing that occupies my time is talking to you and yours and Damon's occasional visits. I can't last much longer._

_Love,_

_Elena_

* * *

Just as she had wrote in the journal, Elena sat in her bedroom, the house completely silent. The only sound to pierce the air was her quiet breathing and the occasional winey coming from the stables. She rested on her bed in her pajamas, her journal clutched tight to her chest as thoughts swirled around in her head. It had been a week since Jeremy had first messaged her. Just after the picnic in Town Square. Elena could remember opening her journal to begin an entry and seeing the barely legible penmanship. She knew it was her brother right off the bat.

She wasn't about to question the possibility of this. It was a way to contact her family and friends, and Elena wasn't going to turn down that opportunity. But to her, none of this made sense. If Katherine had been the cause of her being in 1863, she was up to something. Though... what would getting Elena out of the way do? It's not like she was a threat to her. Elena couldn't even bruise Katherine's ego. There was no possible way she could stop her from doing anything.

Pushing the thought aside, Elena placed the journal on her current bed and slipped off of the edge. Her bare feet against the cool wooden floor was refreshing to her. Elena's whole being was instantly soothed, the chill of the ground calming her nerves just slightly. The silence brought the ringing in her ears that annoyed her the most. It made her feel more alone than she had before. And for the first time in a long time, Elena felt empty.

Elena ventured through the halls of the Draut's home, observing the intricate patterns in the wallpaper; the flowers that aligned the borders and were dappled with the same sapphire hue that coated the walls. The borders were the perfect shade of white, not a spot of dirt on the finish, proving how tidy the family really was. A small chandelier hung in the center of the hallway, illuminating every corner of the small area. The household was not a big one, so it was quick to get from point A to point B. However, Elena always took her time, marveling at the beautiful architecture that belonged to the old ages she currently resided in. Everything was so much more beautiful than she thought it to be, making her stay in this time period somewhat bittersweet.

The doppelganger made her way silently to the kitchen, her stomach yelling at her for skipping lunch. She was too busy looking through the books that Rachel owned to even consider eating. The friendly family had given her permission to eat whatever she'd like. There wasn't much to pick from, but honestly Elena didn't mind. She was just glad the family had found her. If not for them, she would probably be out in the night, scavenging like an animal. Which wouldn't turn out well for her. Stefan had told her that Mystic Falls was flooding with vampires in these years. They'd all be out looking for an easy target. Luckily, she was in a household that didn't belong to her. No vampire can get inside...

Unless of course, they've already been invited in.

A quiet rapping at the door echoed through the still house, cutting off Elena's thoughts. She hadn't been expecting anybody, but she knew who it probably was. So she quietly approached the large wooden door and pulled it open, somewhat nervous. Elena wore her clothes from 2013. To anyone in these times, she was in her undergarments. Biting her lip, she widened the door to see who stood before the home.

A man in his early 50's stood just outside the door, his features so obviously worn from previous years of life, a scar or two gracing his cheeks. He held a hat between his hands as he greeted Elena, trying not to look at her attire. "Good evening, miss. My name is Giuseppe Salvatore. I'm here on behalf of my sons."

Elena's breath caught in her throat as she took in the visitor's words, her entire being frozen where she stood. As she looked closer, she could see Stefan in his eyes and feel the kindness radiating off of him as it does Stefan. Everything about his persona screamed Stefan, reminding her very much of him. But his stature was strong, his shoulders and chest broad as Damon's is. He was tall and lean, but Elena could tell he was stronger than he appeared and had experience that she hadn't. Much like Damon, he had an arrogant charm to him, as well as a confident smile.

She quickly opened the door the rest of the way and took a respectful step back. "Yes, of course. Please, come in and get comfortable. I will be just a moment."

After showing her visitor to the living room, Elena rushed upstairs to put something on that was considered decent in the 1800s. She went straight to Rachel's room and grabbed a rosy silk nightgown that was form fitting and fell right below the knees. Once she had slipped on a plush white cardigan, Elena made her way calmly back to Giuseppe.

He was seated across from the fireplace, which he took to himself to light. His glossy eyes watched the flames flicker with childlike wonder, as if he had never seen fire before. He seemed to be thinking of something that he was not before. However, the moment he heard her approach, Giuseppe straightened, bringing himself back into reality. A relieved smile inches across his stony features as he sees Elena in proper clothing and summons for her to join him by the fire.

"Now, you are the mistress Elena Gilbert, correct?" The eldest Salvatore's brows furrow as he asks the simple question, watching Elena as she sits across from him.

Elena nods, trying not to seem overwhelmed that she was sitting before the very man that Stefan had killed. The one who wanted to kill him too. "Yes, sir."

"But you are in no relation to Johnathon Gilbert?"

She shakes her head in reply, her pony tail flicking this way and that. "I came from out of town. Well, I got lost. I was lucky that the Draut family found me."

Giuseppe offers a brief grin, nodding in agreement. "Indeed. Well now. I came on behalf of my sons, Damon and Stefan. They seem to have taken a liking to you."

A soft pink dapples across her olive cheeks at the mention of the Salvatore brothers. Elena smiles warmly as she tries to come up with a way to reply while sounding like she belonged there. "They are most kind to me."

"I am glad. Their mother spent most of her life teaching them to be proper gentlemen." He stated matter-of-factly.

"She has done a wonderful job."

"Elena," Giuseppe glances down for a brief moment, collecting his thoughts. "Are you aware of what resides in this town?"

Elena was about to say she knew all about the vampires, but then she realized that it wasn't the best idea to act like she knew everything and bring attention onto herself. Although everyone pretty much knew about them at the time, Elena couldn't show up and speak as if she had lived there all her life, even though she truly had. "Why, people Mr. Salvatore."

A light chuckle was emitted from Giuseppe's slightly chapped lips, obviously amused by her answer. "That's one thing. But what I mean, dearest Elena, is the darkness."

"There is a darkness that lives within these streets. It has been this way for many years. The nightfall brings a terror that you've never known. And trust me, Elena, you do not want to meet it. I am not trying to scare you. But you must be warned. If you are to be involved with my sons, there is no luring them out into the night. Do you understand?"

Giuseppe seemed to be a very good father, from what Elena had gathered. He was protective of his sons. But she was not the one that lived with him. For all she knows, there could be something entirely different occurring behind the walls of the Salvatore home.

"Of course. I understand perfectly, Mr. Salvatore." Elena nodded once to show her understanding to the man.

Giuseppe smiles, promptly getting to his feet and beginning to stride towards the door without question, Elena right on his heels to see him out. "It was a pleasure to meet you miss Elena."

He kindly took hold of her hand and simply held it between his own gloved hands without shaking it one bit. The gloves were cold to the touch and perhaps a bit damp, but Elena said nothing of it and just smiled in return. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore. I hope to see you soon."

And with that, he was gone. Elena glanced down at the hand that he had held, which was now slightly damp itself, and lifted it curiously to her nose. She breathed in ever so slightly to see what exactly it was that was on his gloves. The scent was musky, and smelled somewhat like roses, but with more of an edge to it.

Vervain.

She didn't think to watch Giuseppe walk home in order to insure his safety. The only thing Elena had on her mind was talking to Stefan, or Jeremy, or even Damon. Honestly, Elena didn't know what she would even say. It wouldn't be a surprise to the brothers that their father had doused her hand with vervain. He had every right to check her out and make sure his sons were safe. But Elena couldn't help but be afraid of the man. He was intimidating in every way, shape, and form. Perhaps it would be best not to come across him again.

Without blinking, she threw the wrap she wore onto Rachel's bed and stripped the gown off as quickly as possible, replacing them with her comfortable shorts and tank top. Elena scurried into the guest room that had been prepared for her, her mouse brown tresses falling out of the braid she had it safely knitted into. Her only thoughts were getting to the journal. And once she got to it, Elena completely ignored the reply that Stefan had so eagerly written for her doe eyes to be set upon.

Elena sucked in a deep breath, calming her nerves so her penmanship wouldn't be shaky. She didn't want to seem to upset to write. The thought of the Salvatore brothers across town from her rang through her head, her brows furrowing lightly. What if their father wasn't as nice to them as he his to her? Perhaps he doesn't beat them like a cruel man would do, but words hurt more than actions. Although, Elena knew the boys could hold their own. Even as humans, they're tough as nails.

With the thought clearing out of her mind, Elena began to write, not even bothering with the typical 'Dear Stefan' that she normally uses. Frustration filled her as the pen began to run out of ink, although she was able to finish the sentence with such brevity that she couldn't even finish off the rest of it. Once she was done, Elena collapsed onto the mattress, her eyelids sliding shut as she replays the day's events in her mind.

* * *

_**A/N **_

_**Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and whatever else I hit pause on this story for. This chapter was long overdue, so I hope you enjoy what little I came up with. Writer's block has an iron neck lock. Ouch. Anyways! Review, review, review! I love to hear your thoughts on the story.**_

_**~ Charlotte :)**_


End file.
